


My Canary

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Judgment, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Nervousness, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Arthur takes his boyfriend to meet his father for the first time. It goes so much better than he expected, but Merlin isn't too happy with how things play out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

The last thing in the world Arthur wanted to do was introduce Merlin to Uther. Uther was a harsh and judgemental father who had high expectations that Arthur had never believed he'd be strong enough to fulfill. At times, he had pleased his father; at others, he was a disappointment. More often than not, he found he was disappointing his father. Morgana, however, could do little wrong in the eyes of Uther Pendragon. It was always Arthur who seemed to come up short, to bring about that look of disapproval in his father's eyes. It happened when Arthur dropped out of law school, it happened when Arthur lost his first job as a journalist, and it happened when he brought his first boyfriend home.

Now that he was thirty and in a stable relationship, Arthur thought that maybe he had done something right. Being with Merlin, despite what his father may think, was the single best decision of Arthur’s life.

After nearly three years of dating, Arthur had avoided bringing his boyfriend home to his father. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Merlin, it was just that his father was sure to not understand them and make Merlin unwelcome. Not only was Merlin a man, but he was also not at all in the same social standing as Arthur’s family, which was at least one good reason for Arthur to get rid of him, according to his father. Uther had eventually come to terms with his only son being gay. However, he still had not accepted Arthur’s lifestyle as a journalist. Merlin was a photographer, which to Uther might as well mean he was jobless.

But since it was Arthur’s birthday, and even Morgana would be there, Arthur decided that it was time to face the music. He planned on spending the rest of his life with Merlin, so Arthur needed to introduce him to his family at some point, even though he dreaded the evening. Despite it all, he held onto a thread of hope that things would be alright and maybe, just maybe, Uther would accept Merlin.

"Hello, Little Brother." Thankfully, Morgana had answered the door. She had met Merlin countless times and assured Arthur she would do everything in her power to make this introduction as smooth as possible. Arthur had to trust her. "Come in! Don't you look handsome tonight, Merlin?"

Arthur had to agree. His boyfriend, though slightly dwarfed by his too-big suit, looked absolutely stunning with his big smile and hair done just right. Arthur didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky, but he was elated every day that Merlin was all his. He smiled at Merlin, giving him a quick onceover, before he took his hand and led Merlin into the house.

To say Arthur was embarrassed by the extravagance of his father's home was an understatement. The foyer (he had a foyer) was glistening golden and white with a chandelier hanging above with sparkling diamonds decorating the rim. The smooth granite tile under their feet was clean enough to reflect the light from above and a spiraling staircase was nestled against the wall. A doorman took their coats with a soft cough and a quiet, "Thank you." In light of the life he and Merlin were used to, Uther’s house may as well have been a castle.

"You have a butler!?" Merlin stage-whispered, clinging onto Arthur’s arm. "That's so cool, you could have been Batman."

Arthur scoffed, but before he could respond Uther was walking into the room with Morgana’s husband Leon. Leon was a nice man; he was rich and owned his own (apparently successful) business so he was just the kind of man that Uther would have wanted to marry his daughter. For some reason, that fact upset Arthur. He looked over at his own boyfriend, the broke artist that had no intention of changing his career just to make money. Exactly the opposite of everything Uther would have wanted for Arthur's partner. The only thing Arthur had left to cling to was Morgana’s promise to make this the best meeting possible, to help make Merlin look good in anyway she could. If Uther said anything even slightly condescending to his boyfriend, Arthur would get them out as soon as possible. It didn't matter if this was his own birthday celebration.

"Hello, son." Uther’s hand was on Leon’s shoulder as they walked together into the room. Leon moved to his wife's side as Uther continued straight towards Merlin. This was it, the moment Arthur had dreaded since the day he met Merlin on the subway. He couldn’t breathe. "You must be Merlin."

Did his father sound chipper?

"Nice to meet you, sir, I've heard so much about you." Merlin eagerly took Uther’s hand and smiled his toothy grin that was ever so sweet. Uther’s own smile seemed just as genuine, and almost as big as Merlin's. What was happening?

"Arthur has kept you hidden for so long; I am glad to finally have the pleasure. Please, join me in the lounge." Uther draped an arm around Merlin and guided him into the other room.

Arthur stood in the open foyer with a stupid look on his face as he watched the two men leave. Morgana chuckled softly and pulled at Arthur’s sleeve to get him to move and follow them inside. He followed his sister and her husband into the lounge and hoped the night continued on this upward swing.

After some tea was brought in, Uther settled into the chair next to Merlin. Leaning on the armrest, Uther placed his hand under his chin, watching Merlin as if he were the most interesting thing in the world. "Tell me about yourself, Merlin."

"Oh, well. I am a photographer."

"Really," Uther drawled out.

Arthur set his tea aside. "Not just a photographer, he basically runs his own company. He takes individual clients and gets jobs most weekends at weddings and parties and other events."

Merlin had an odd look on his face, but it faded quickly when Arthur met his eye. "Yeah, that's true. But if I take too many jobs it starts to actually feel like work, and I like to enjoy photography for fun."

Uther nodded, as if that made sense to him. His father only thought in terms of money and numbers, how could he pretend to understand what Merlin meant?

"What do you typically photograph?" Uther asked.

Merlin took a sip of tea as he thought carefully about his answer. He hated that question, Arthur knew. "Reality," he said, finally.

"Day to day life. He takes mostly candid shots. We've used a lot of his photos in our magazine. They are quite good," Arthur supplied.

Both Uther and Merlin looked at Arthur as if he were interrupting their conversation. He just wanted to build up his boyfriend in the way that he deserved, and in a way that would make Uther see his value. But why did he suddenly feel guilty?

"Go on, Merlin," the old man prompted.

Merlin nodded and began to tell Uther all about his style of photography and what he felt was most important in a shot. Miraculously, Uther listened and seemed genuinely interested; meanwhile, Arthur did what he could to keep quiet till the butler came to call them for dinner.

Dinner went much the same way as tea. It was hard for Arthur to watch Merlin and Uther get on so well. Merlin’s jokes actually made Uther laugh, his sarcasm was not lost on Arthur’s father, and Merlin even got Uther to admit that he enjoyed Into the Woods. The two got on so well, it worried Arthur.

All Arthur had wanted since first thinking about the two of them meeting was for it to go like this, but watching it play out this way was wrong. Arthur knew Uther. He knew how cruel and unforgiving his father could be and how out of character it was for him to laugh and joke, especially with someone like Merlin. The moment of truth was bound to come, the moment when Uther lost his composure, dropped his business charm, and turned into the father Arthur knew. The father that would scold Arthur for his poor life choices. That moment was coming, Arthur could feel it. As the night wore on, the happier Merlin became, the more upset Arthur got. Because Uther would hurt Merlin the way he had hurt Arthur, and he couldn’t allow that to happen.

Morgana and Leon took Merlin upstairs to see the library as Uther offered to get drinks for all of them. Arthur decided to follow his father into the parlor to get some answers. Now that they were alone, Arthur was sure to hear how Uther truly felt.

"He's very nice, Arthur. I quite like him."

Arthur hadn’t even closed the door behind him before his father spoke. "Oh, yeah? Really?" he asked, forcing his sarcasm aside.

"Really," Uther assured as he poured some bourbon into two glasses. "He seemed like exactly the type that I imagined you would end up with."

Because Arthur was a screw up, and so was his boyfriend? Maybe. Arthur winced as Uther turned around with the two glasses, still smiling, withholding his usual shrewdness. Instead, he looked amused.

"So you like him?" Arthur took a glass from his father and sipped the drink deliberately.

Uther tasted his own drink before answering. "I do. He is truly clever and he knows what he wants."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed fondly.

"You know, Arthur," Uther began, setting his drink to the side. "I never thought any less of you because of your career choice. I was always worried about you because I didn't want you to decide later that you had made a mistake." He looked up at Arthur, an apology in his eyes. "I was scared for you, because I love you, but in the end, I came to the realization that I don't think you made the wrong choice for yourself. I can tell now that you are happy, and, that being the case, so am I. Merlin is very good for you. I can tell he means the world to you."

"He does," Arthur said, barely audible, even to his own ears, shock clouding his thoughts.

Uther picked up his drink again and started to walk back to the bar. "I am glad."

"I'm going to marry him." Arthur couldn’t believe he had just admitted that. He hadn’t even talked about marriage with Merlin yet. In the back of his mind, Arthur knew he never wanted to be with anyone else, but he hadn't expected to be so sure about marriage so soon. But Merlin was it for him. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Though, the last thing he had expected to do was to admit this to his father first, of all people.

Uther faced Arthur again, this time moving gradually, like he did when he was angry. Arthur braced himself. "You are?" Uther inquired.

"Yes. I mean, I haven't asked him, but yes... I am going to marry him."

Uther clapped a hand to Arthur’s shoulder suddenly, making him start. "I am so happy for you!”

"Really?" Arthur breathed, disbelieving his own ears.

"Of course!" Uther bellowed. "I've always wanted a second son-in-law." He laughed, but it seemed so sincere. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat and before he knew it he was hugging his father.

 

======

 

For the first time since before Arthur could remember, he left his father’s house in high spirits. Uther actually approved of Merlin. Not only did he approve, he liked him! It had been a very long time since he had been in a room alone with Uther and felt as if he could start to build a new relationship with his father. It was time.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand firmly in his own, smiling as they walked back to the car.

Merlin pulled his hand away, though, crossing his arms over his jacket like he was cold. He didn’t look at Arthur, just headed towards the car in silence, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, but Merlin just kept walking. It felt like an eternity of silence before Arthur clicked the remote on his keys. The beep of the car seemed to mock him as Merlin yanked open the door wordlessly.

Arthur climbed in the car after his boyfriend, and started the ignition, wondering what he had missed. Decidedly, he shut off the car before even a full minute had passed. No matter what, they had to talk about it; the night had ended so well.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin turned his head to look out the window, showing he wasn't willing to talk about it. As adorable as Merlin’s childlike personality was on good days, it was annoying as hell when he was upset, always putting off mature conversations when the situation called for it.

"Not right now," Merlin replied.

"Why?"

Merlin sighed heavily. "Because I am still angry."

"Why, Merlin? It was a good night, we had fun. Uther liked you, that's a huge relief!" Arthur hated not resolving issues immediately, while Merlin wanted time to sulk before he talked about anything. Arthur just needed to fix things right away.

Merlin clenched his fist tightly on his lap, then he looked back at Arthur. "Yes. He liked me." There was a furious glare in his eyes as he spoke. "But you didn’t expect him to, you thought he would hate me, didn’t you?"

"Merlin... That's not what -"

"I know you've never gotten along with him, and he wasn't exactly okay with you being gay, I get that. But you made excuses for me all night. Tried to talk me up as if the real me was not good enough."

"I was just trying to… help," Arthur said, uselessly.

"Well it didn't help. You just made me feel small, Arthur, like I wasn’t worth anything."

"I didn't mean to, Merlin," Arthur corrected quickly. That was not at all his intention.

Merlin scoffed and rubbed his ear, a habit he only exhibited when he was really upset. "You are ashamed of me, aren't you? You wanted me to be what you're father wanted. What you wanted, not who I am."

"Merlin, no! Of course not! I just wanted him to like you.” Arthur reached for Merlin's hand, but his boyfriend wouldn't allow it, pulling away forcefully. "I'm not ashamed of you,” Arthur insisted. “I wanted my father to like you, is that so bad? He's impressed by things like money and career choices. I just thought that -"

"It doesn't matter what you thought you were doing, the fact is: Uther liked me, for me, and even if he didn't, I shouldn't be made to feel bad about who I am because of someone else. I know you crave his approval, Arthur, but if I'm not good enough, then why are you dating me?"

As much as Arthur wanted to argue with the point - because it was so blatantly, horribly, and terribly untrue - Arthur only felt guilty. Merlin  _ was _ good enough. Arthur didn’t want for a second for Merlin to feel that he wasn’t. All Arthur’s life he had been battling with his father, trying to get some semblance of approval, yet always feeling bitter that he couldn’t be worth it by just being himself. It broke his heart to think that he had inadvertently done that to Merlin tonight.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to come off like that. You  _ are _ good enough. You have to believe that. I need you to know that I think the world of you and would  _ never _ be ashamed of you. You are the best boyfriend I could ever dream of."

"I..." Merlin began, but he was cut off by his emotions getting the best of him.

Arthur tentatively reached, once again, for Merlin’s hand, and this time, Merlin let him, even squeezed back. "I don’t want you to ever feel like you are not good enough, Merlin. You are more than good enough, you are Merlin and you are absolute perfection."

Merlin chuckled bitterly. "I'm sorry. I should know better, I guess. I know how you feel about your dad and that you didn’t mean for me to feel that way... still, it hurt to be in the position where you felt the need to justify what I do and how I am."

"I know," Arthur admitted. "I can’t tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like I don’t love who you are. It came only from my prior view of my father, not you. Never you.”

Merlin wiped a tear from his eye with a single digit. "I know, Arthur. I know."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Merlin." Arthur stated sternly, just for good measure. "I could never be ashamed of the person whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Merlin looked at Arthur with wonder, shock, and maybe happiness. It was that sweet look that pulled Arthur in, kissing his boyfriend softly. "I love you so much, Merlin," he whispered, as he pulled away.

"I love you more than that. And will continue to love you forever."

Arthur sat up and started the car. Merlin smiled and put on his seatbelt, eying Arthur a few times. They drove the rest of the way home in silence, not needing any words to understand that it was going to be a lifetime of goodness, and they didn't need anyone else's approval. Not really. Merlin was enough for Arthur and the realization of that alone was better than any possible outcome of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I decided to write.


End file.
